Him's Real Name
by Shadowface26
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are on the search to figure out Him's real name! Unfortantley, its not as easy as it looks... ok please review and help me in any way!
1. Chapter 1: Searching for the name

**I do not own the Rowdyruff boys or any other PPG character**

**Chapter 1: Searching for the name**

"HEY!" Boomer yelled, "Give that back!"

"Make me!" Butch mocked as he held shark plushy.

As Bubbles' counterpart, boomer had a toy he loved dearly. Bubbles had Octi while Boomer had Sharky. Butch was like Buttercup, tough and mean. The greens cared deeply for their siblings but they always enjoyed messing with them. As for Brick, he was the leader and had to stop the fight between his brothers.

"Butch just give him back the shark," Brick sighed.

"Why should I?" Butch said.

"Because we don't want Him to get pissed," Brick said.

"He is already pissed," Butch pointed a finger (or hand) at Boomer.

"No!" Brick said, "HIM!"

His brothers still looked confused. Brick just slapped his head. Finally, a hint of curiosity hit Brick.

"Hey what's Him's real name?" Brick asked.

"He's Boomer," Butch replied, "Brick do you have short term memory lose or something?"

"NO!" Brick yelled, "The dude with the claws, red skin, gay looking,"

"Oooooohhhhhhh" his brother said.

"Well why don't we look in his yearbook or something," Boomer suggested.

"wow boomer, that's the first time you used your brain," Butch smirked.

"Shut up!"

Brick dragged his brothers into Him's room before they start beating each other up for stupid reasons. They searched through him's things until they found a red book that had "Hell Highschool" on it. They turned to the first page and a smile planted upon their faces.

"Oh my god," Brick started cracking up,"I always knew Him was ugly, but not this ugly!"

The brother started cracking up too. Their eyes were glued to a red skinned guy with a mustache and beard. He had an Afro and smiled a giant grin. He wore pink disco pants and puffy red long sleeved shirt with pink stripes. You can easily tell it was Him by the colors he wore and his skin. The brothers suddenly stopped laughing. There was a blank below the picture that was supposed to have his name!

"Now what!" Butch said.

"Does anyone have any rare thoughts of figuring out this mystery?" Brick said.

"Um…… what does rare mean," Boomer asked as Brick slapped his head.

"Ok let me say it in a way you will understand," brick said, "Do… you...have…any….more….ideas!"

"We can ask his friends or somone he knows what Him's real name is?" Butch suggested.

Brick quickly started looking through Him's phone book. He smiled and flew out the window with his brothers following him. The Rowdy ruffs headed of to see-

**HA CLIFFY!!!!!!!!**

**YEAH sucks for you to not know who they are going to see, but that's not really important. Before you do anything! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ thanks for spending your time reading my story! **

**And by the way if anyone knows a really funny name please tell me! i mean im still struggling on a hilarious name! so please PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her!

**Yeah um I don't own anything except Her**

**_READ THIS MESSAGE:_Im not happy with this chapter so i might change this chapter alot! if people actually like this chapter, then i wont change it.**

**T****hanks for reading ^^**

**Chapter 2: Her**

The three little boys landed in front of a mansion and awed. It was the biggest home they ever seen! Not only that, it was pink! The boys slowly walked up to the door and knocked the door. Someone opened the door and stared straight down at the Rowdyruffs. It was a lady with pink skin and silky black hair that went down to her midback. Her eyes were as black as Him's and her lashes curled up. She looked more human than Him. In fact, she looked like a model with oddly colored skin!

"Hello," the lady smiled, "Who might you three be?"

"I'm Brick,"

"I'm Boomer,"

"I'm Butch,"

"And we're the Rowdyruff boys!" they said in an unison and posed.

"How cute," The lady said, "What brings you three here?"

"Um we're Him's sons , in a way," Butch replied.

"Really?" the woman said, "Well come inside."

The four of them walked into the enormous living room. The boys sat down on the couch while the woman sat on the opposite side in a chair.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Sharon," she said, "But you can call me Her,"

"Well, Her, as the sister of Him, you probably know a lot about him," Brick started. Her nodded.

She cleared her throut, "Him was always strange. He hated his gender so he dressed like a girl-"

"Look, we want to know what his first name is," Boomer asked sweetly, sort of.

The room was silent for a moment. Suddenly Her bursted into laughter. She rolled on the floor with her hands around her stomach. The Rowdyruff boys looked confused.

"Hey lady!" Butch yelled, "Stop laughing and tell us Him's real name!"

"There is a reason we call him, Him." She managed to say before laughing again, "Because the name was so-"

Her started laughing harder not being able to say anything anymore. The boys stood there for 15 minutes but Her didn't stop laughing. Actually, her laughters grew louder! The boys slowly walked away leaving with more curiosity about Him's name.

** I needed the boys to get out of the house some way or another. Trust me, the next chapter is way better! Well please review and please if you have know any weird names tell me! I already got some in mind but I feel I need better ones!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Powerpuff's advice

**Yeah I wanted the powerpuff girls to be in here somehow and I thought Someone needs to tell the boys there was an easy way XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Powerpuff girls**

**Chapter 3: powerpuff girls advice**

"Dam Her was weird," Butch said.

"Well she did say there was a reason they called him, HIM," Brick stated.

"Wow I really wanna know what Him's real name is now, I mean it must be really stupid if Her laughed like that," Boomer said.

"Yeah I wanna know too," Bubbles said.

The rowdyruff boys were still flying normally and suddenly stopped. They turned their heads slowly staring at the smiling blue puff.

"what are you doing here?" Boomer asked breaking the silence.

"Um….. I don't really know," Bubbles shrugged while the boys had an anime sweat drop.

"Well can you please leave, we are trying to figure out Him's real name?" Brick said.

"Did you try asking Him?" Bubbles asked still smiling.

The boys stood there silently. Brick broke the silence by saying

"That's actually a good idea,"

The boys flew off leaving ditsy Bubbles dumbfounded. They were flying peacefully towards their hellish home until they ran into a green figure.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DUMMIES!" the green puff yelled as she rubbed her head.

"Hey! Just because we look stupid doesn't mean we are!" Boomer screamed back.

Buttercup started laughing and Brick slapped Boomer, who looked proud thinking he had a good comeback, on the face like he usually does.

"Ok so he's an idiot, but doesn't mean we are," Butch stated.

"Well you hang out with him, dontcha?"

"Hey! You hang out with Bubbles!" Butch yelled back.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, we need to find out Him's name!" Brick said.

"Did you try asking Him?" The green puff asked.

"Who?" Boomer asked.

"Him!" Buttercup screamed.

"That doesn't narrow it down," Butch said.

The green puff and red ruff slapped their head. Buttercup didn't wanna catch any stupid so she flew off saying

"I don't have time to talk to you idiots, see ya suckas!"

"Hey!" Butch yelled in anger. Before he could fight her, His brothers dragged him off through the sky heading for "home".

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Feminine voice screamed and flew through the sky after being hit by a green 10 foot tall monster. Unfortunately for Brick, a girl hit Brick causing both of them to fall down through some trees.

"Sorry!" Blossom apologized.

Blossom was on top of Brick, face to face._ Click._ The leaders turned their heads towards the other ruffs. Butch had a camera.

"Ha! See boomer I knew we should have brought a camera!" Butch said, "EBay time!"

Blossom and Brick got up on their feet with an angry face. Strangely blossom's face brightened up with an evil grin.

"Well, if that picture goes on EBay, then this picture goes there too!" she said as she got out a picture of the time Butch and Buttercup accidentally ran into each other and kissed(this didn't actually happen in the show).

"Where did you get that!" Butch yelled as he turned pink.

"I have my sources," Blossom said still smiling.

"Fine, I won't put this on EBay if you don't put that!" Butch mumbled.

"What's an Ebay?" Boomer asked, looking really confused about what ust happen within these few minutes.

Brick just slapped his head (he does that alot, doesn't he XD) and said,"Dam it we're wasting time to find out Him's name!"

"Did you try asking him?" Blossom shrugged.

"Do all 3 of you girls think the same?!" Brick asked.

"No, that's the easiest way to figure something out, ask," Blossom answered, "Even an idiot would know that!"

The boys grew silent. They slowly flew off to Him's house thinking how stupid they were not to know the easiest way to solve this mystery.

**Lol! Yeah because of the powerpuff girls' help, they figured out the easiest way to find out Him's name! XD next chapter will have HIM'S NAME!**


	4. Chapter 4:The name is revealed

**FINAL CHAPTER **

**SORRY if i affend anybody who has this name!! My friends voted on the naming!**

**ok this is the moment of the solved mystery! Him's name!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the rowdyruff boys and him**

**Chapter 4: The name is revealed!**

The boys flew through the door and into there home and flew into Him's special room.

"HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM!" The boys chanted as they flew in front of Him.

"What is it boys?" the red man asked in annoyance.

"We were wondering," Boomer started in his sweet tone.

"What is your real name?" They asked all together.

"M-my real name," Him stuttered, "W-why would I tell you that,"

"Because if you don't we will make Mojo our favorite dad," Brick said.

Him hated those words. Mojo and Him fought over the custody of the boys many times. But Him still believed he owned the boys. After all, the boys preferred to live with Him than with a smelly old monkey.

"Fine, if you must really know, then I shall tell you," Him said smugly.

The boys stood there smiling at Him with brightened faces and twinkling eyes, waiting for the words to come out of his mouth.

"My name is-" Him said and stopped himself cringing at the thought of his disliked name. He would regret telling them.

"Well what is it?" Butch asked impatiently.

Him sat down on his chair and decided he should tell them. They would eventually figure it out anyway, well atleast that's what Him thought.

"My name is Niglet," Him said, "Niglet Dweezil Quetzalxchitl Flubnugget."

The room was silent. The boys suddenly rolled on the floor and started laughing similar to Her.

"NIGLET!" Brick said still laughing

"DWEEZIL!" Boomer managed to say through his laughter.

"QUETZALXOCHITL!"Butch yelled as he laughed with his brothers. (i dont no how the hell he said that!)

"FLUBNUGGET!" They all said in an unison.

"Niglet Niglet Niglet Niglet Niglet!" the boys mocked their "daddy."

Him's head started boiling. He had enough.

"SILENCE!" Him yelled.

The boys quickly shuted up. Him gave them death glares. His blood shot eyes were as red as his skin.

"Now you little brats shall never I repeat NEVER tell anyone about my name! You three will wish I never brought you back to life if you do! Don't even say my first name to anyone! Especially those powerpuff brats!" Him roared, "UNDERSTAND!"

The boys nodded their heads and went to their rooms after changing into their pajamas.

"Niglet," Butch whispered and the boys started laughing again.

"I can hear you boys from here!" The devil figure yelled.

The boys grew silent again and fell asleep like normally idiot little boys and went back to their evil ways the very next day. The name Niglet was never mentioned in the house again. But outside of the house was a different story XD

**Ok yeah I think this my last chapter I might make a sequel to this if people want me to.** **I do THINK I have a sequal in mind, but if it not really up to me XD its up to YOU READERS! **

**by the way first 3 names i found on the internet and the last name i got from a very nice reviewer!**

**Thanks for reading ^^ review please**


End file.
